galgoriafandomcom-20200215-history
Maj. Tom Campbell
"If you had your way, you'd continue flying F-35s and commanding fighter squadrons until you were a century old." ―Trigon, to Tom Campbell. Tom Campbell was a famed Earth pilot and major, known as a hero of the Galgorian Republic and Allied Colonies Confederation. Orphaned at age seventeen, he joined the Republic after Korangulan forces killed his girlfriend, Korchuba Melbix. An ace pilot, he was one of the few to survive the Defence of Korangula, after which he founded Unit 635 with his friend Errol Kenroy. Campbell and Kenroy built Unit 635 into a renowned unit, and after the Strike on UCB-11, Campbell took command. He flew as Cypher 1 in the Second Siege of Korangula, striking the blow that destroyed the second Heron-Class Supercarrier alongside Jek Yurgolisav and becoming the only pilot to survive both attacks on Korangula. Biography An American born Wedge Antilles was came to be in 15TB, the son of Bill Campbell and his wife Carol, who owned a law firm on Mars. He had a sister, Cindy, who was ten years older. She left Earth while Tom was only seven and lived estranged from her family. The Camlpbell's never had any word of her and spoke very little about her, but Tom remained fond of the sister he never really knew. He lived untouched by the Tripple Entente and the tension rising against it. Simpler concerns occupied his mind, such as his dream of living in Galroscant, the glittering capital of Galgoria. He had maps of the city projected onto the walls of his bedroom, and he longed to contribute to those maps himself by becoming an architect and building great structures. At the same time, he was fascinated by space, and daydreamed of naval adventures. Just before his eighteenth birthday, a time when Tom was in his last days of upper division school, the Ruchongan Pirates' ship Torlack under Rala'Tor docked with the fueling station nearby. Tom was aboard Ryler Altova's ZZ-12b just off Mars when the Allied Colonie's Security Force arrived. The Torlack fled the station without unhooking its fuel lines, starting a fire that threatened to destroy the station. Ryler established communications withTom's parents, and Tom listened in horror as Bill and Carol decided to sacrifice themselves in order to reach the lancing charge that would separate the fueling module from the station, keeping the rest of Mars from destruction. Campbell could do nothing but watch the destruction of the module and listen to his parents tell him goodbye. As Tom grieved, Ryler's information sources revealed that the pirates had destroyed the station on purpose to cover their escape. Tom asked Ryler for the location of the ship, and the use of a R-25 interceptor. The two were able to track the Torlack to the Altor system. Though Ryler, aboard the ZZ-12b, urged Tom to merely disable them and let the authorities deal with them, Campbell fired on the pirates from the R-35, destroying the ship and avenging his parents. The act immediately changed his outlook on life, forcing him into a hardened maturity.